


Meant to Belong

by Silver_Gold_Wolf



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Gold_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Gold_Wolf
Summary: Hidden very deep inside his soul for many years, there was a shocking emotion that made the little devil realize that the fallen angel wasn't just a simple co-worker, or a friend, or a rival, or a family member to him; but more, so much more. Their peculiar bond was a little more... complex, unique, maybe genuine. In other words, somehow they were meant to be together, drawn and designed to truly belong to each other.But all the pranks, all the fights and all the teasing sometimes made everything difficult, especially after that particular night.





	1. Chapter 1

The thick door of Alice's private dressing room slammed loudly behind her back as the fallen angel walked towards the huge mirror on the wall, sitting in front of it and sinking her aching head in her gloved hands, sighing out deeply and trying to calm the raging thoughts that were invading her mind. _“Why can't Bendy just understand that he isn't the only one working on this show? Why can't he be friendly, or at least kind to me and Boris? Why can't people and kids realize how much of an arrogant, spoiled brat that demon is? Why do they...”_ a wheeze escaped the girl's black lips as the last part of the question carved its way inside her brain, forcing her to feel a sort of guilt, even shame, in the core of her chest. _“... why do they love him more than me?”._

She shouldn't have been jealous of Bendy, Alice was aware of that, and somehow the realization that she envied her co-worker made her feel sick in the stomach. Yes, that perfect little angel, the character supposed to be a perfect and gentle creature, envied a stupid, mischievous little devil; she envied the joyful sparks of light in the children's tiny eyes when he would walk on stage with that smug grin of his, she envied the praises Joey and the parents would give him after every single set, while she and Boris would just stay silently behind the curtain and compliment each other, she envied the larger quantity of “Bendy Merchandise” the creators sold every month, she envied... everything.

She envied his whole fucking existence and, very deep inside her heart, no matter how much she desired to become a star and shine at least half as bright as him, Alice knew she would have never reached Bendy's popularity. _“Especially after tonight... how could I be so careless?”._

 

Tripping over Bendy's stupid tail, right in front of dozens of yelling kids while she was singing and dancing on stage side by side with the devil in question and the poor naive Boris, had been mortifying enough, definitely... those brats' ruthless laughter still echoed in Alice's offended mind, and the worst thing was that even the previously calm and uninterested parents completely lost it when the angel made that single mistake! And all because of that stupid step, that one slip! Com'on, it wasn't her fault if that idiotic demon cut her off all of the sudden; he always wanted to be the center of attention no matter what, and Joey knew it very well!But despite everything she said or her sincere apologies about her rash actions (“You could have injured Bendy as well!”, they carelessly said.), shewas the one who got severely scolded backstage by the whole crew, except the sweet and generous Boris, of course. _“And in an hour I'll have to perform once again in front of those people. Just great, fantastic, exactly what I need to feel better... I'm sure that “The Butcher Gang” would entertain those children way more than me, maybe I should ask them to cover for me. Ugh, but Joey would be furious, I have no choice it seems.”_.

The only reasonable thing to do was sucking it up and walking tall and proud on that stage, not caring about the stinging criticism or amused gazes. As long as she didn't have to bear Bendy's wiseacre grin, everything would be fine.

* * *

At that exact moment, the wooden door behind the angel squeaked, sign that it had been opened by someone, without any warning, and then discreetly closed again with a silent thud. Alice's muscles tensed for an instant, and when she slowly turned around to see the mysterious visitor's face, she had to hold back an irritated groan and a few insults that came to her mind incredibly fast. “Aww! Don't give me that sneer, toots! I came here to check on you!”.

“Get lost, Bendy. I'm not in the mood to put up with you and your childish games.” the young woman replied with pure hatred, staring at the tiny demon standing right in front of her, as usual not scared or intimidated by her enraged expression; the devil's black jacket, the one he was elegantly wearing during their performance, was rapidly tossed away as Bendy made himself comfortable, sitting on a chair and relaxing, as if everything was his private property. And he still had that idiotic, conceited smile on his face... “I said get lost! I did _not_ invite you inside!” Alice repeated with a snarl when she realized she had been completely ignored, getting up and clenching her fists. “Did you hear me, you stupid devil!? This is _my_ dressing room! These are _my_ things! That is _my_ chair! And I want you _out_ of here right now, you understand!?”.

“Woah, calm down Angel Cake, no need to be so snarky! I just came here to congratulate with you... for the perfect landing on the stage, especially on your butt! Seriously sweetie, after tonight the creators should change your slogan in -She sings! She dances! And she falls on her huge ass!-!” Bendy simply replied with a small shrug and then with a coarse laugh, smirking in response and turning in “his” chair, his pitch black eyes blinking joyfully as Alice got even angrier and grayer on her smooth cheeks. Oh, how he loved to tease that angel! “Uhh, someone's mad, toots? Eheh... ehy, com'on Angel Face, put that hairdryer down! I'm just playing aroun-! Alice... please, put that thing down. N-no, don't! Boris, Joey! BORIS AND JOEY, HELP ME! Alice wants to hurt me! AHH!”.

 

The black haired girl threw at the short demon the hairdryer, a spray can, a shoe, a thick book, a desk lamp and even a small table she found in a corner, managing to predict his erratic movements and scoring at least three perfect hits in the face with the last objects. “Golly toots, calm down! Don't ruffle any feathers, and just sit do-! Umh... ops, right, I'm very sorry! That was way out of line, I admit it! Forget what I just said and... no, stop with that stuff!” Bendy hid behind the nearby couch and bit his pale lower lip as he immediately recalled that Alice, in fact, didn't have wings. Sometimes the spiteful devil would call his graceful co-worker dumb names, like “Angel Cake”, “Angel Face” or “Toots” when he simply wanted to flirt, but the most hated of them all was definitely “No Wings”; being a horned fallen angel, an imperfect creation that represented pride and betrayal by nature, had always made that talented woman feel uncomfortable on stage, almost under constant pressure: after all, that kind and good-hearted angel was supposed to be a perfect and beautiful artist, but it was clear to see that, when all eyes were locked on her, she felt worse or maybe in danger, despite she tried to hide those nasty feelings with sweet smiles and a strong character. “I swear, this time I didn't mean it! I shouldn't have said that and I apologize for that, ok?”.

“Get. The. Living. Hell...” Alice hissed and lifted a pretty big wooden nightstand with both arms, her dark and shiny irises glowing red for a moment as she literally shouted the last part of the phrase and hurled that piece of furniture to him at the same time, not caring about destroying her refined sofa or anything else, really. She just wanted that intolerable cartoon out of her sight, once for all. “OUT! I've heard enough from you, Bendy! Go away!”.

 

Dodging the violent hit with a nimble leap, the tiny demon raced towards the dressing room's exit at full speed, his pointy tail tightly pressed between his shaking legs in defeat and pure terror. “You got that toots, leaving now, goodbye, see you in one hour, get ready and beautiful and prepared for the big show, babe!!!” Bendy nodded with great vigour, desperately crawling outside and closing the white door behind his narrow shoulders, giving up and choosing to live. Damn, what a jerk, he was just having fun! _“Phew... That was too close indeed... jeez, what's wrong with Alice tonight? I was just kiddin', she is too overly-sensitive! Bah girls, I'll never understand them!”._

But that's when Bendy heard a quiet noise, an easily recognisable sound that filled his careful ears and made him freeze in his shady track when he realized what he had just done: his usually joyful and positive co-worker was silently sobbing behind the layer of wood that separated the duo, her slim face buried deeply in her tapered fingers. He, with his unintentionally cruel and selfish words, had made Alice cry and had probably hurt her already damaged spirit. Sadness, nervousness, humiliation, insecurity, fear, incomprehension and rage merged all together, causing a painful weep to escape from the angel's wet lips and a couple of heavy, inky tears to stream down her soft and marked cheeks.

_Well, damn crap. Good fucking job, you made Alice cry, you stupid little dancing moron. You... you made your co-worker upset right after an important performance, very well done._

“She never cried before... or did she?” Bendy asked with a gentle huff, mostly to himself, dropping down and pressing the left side of his artificial skull against the thin drywall, guilt and sorrow filling his short limbs and spreading quickly along with an empty hole, consuming the energies of the middle, throbbing spot of his incredibly gaunt chest. “Did I ever... even notice?”.

_Of course you didn't notice her feelings or Boris' ones, you idiot. You're just a egotistical little shit, you only care about yourself and your popularity, and no one else. Right?_

 

No, wrong, so wrong. Of course he cared about that kind angel and about Boris, they were his best friends. Well, his only friends, to be fair... and making Alice suffer or breaking her heart was the last thing Bendy wanted to do, despite how much he loved to tease her, underline his own attitude or sometimes fight with her, verbally and physically. That little demon thought that everyone knew that he was just kidding, that all he liked to do was playing around and having fun, not only with the kids, his little beloved fans. But now he evidently took a bad step...“You fucked up Bendy, you hurt one of your own friends.”.

_You shouldn't lie to yourself like that, you know?_

Yeah, he shouldn't have indeed. Hidden very deep inside his soul for many years, there was a shocking emotion that made the little devil realize that the fallen angel wasn't just a simple co-worker, or a friend, or a rival, or a family member to him; but more, so much more. Their peculiar bond was a little more... complex, unique, maybe genuine. In other words, somehow they were _meant to be together,_ drawn and designed to truly belong to each other.

No matter if they were living and thinking creatures, capable of taking their personal decisions and freely express their temperament, the innate attraction they shared was still there, impossible to remove or ignore. Was it because of his purpose, for the audience, was it just a trait he couldn't erase from his artificial DNA? Or was it because after all, it was a real feeling, spontaneous?“No. She is my rival, that's what we truly are, that's what we both chose to be. Joey might tell me that Alice Angel is my official love interest, but we both know this won't happen. I am the number one, I must be on top of this whole show, I won't give up the place I've earned just for love!”.

_So, you're even admitting that you're in love with her, uh? Nice move, you idiot!_

 

That wasn't good, oh no, that wasn't good at all! He had to fix the situation as soon as possible, no matter what, even if the idea of facing her again in a few seconds was rather scary and intimidating, so much that Bendy had to rub his throbbing temples with his white gloves. _“Grow a pair Bendy, you're the boss here! Yeah, you're the big star! Now walk into that room and deal with Alice!”._

Damn right he was! And besides, he still needed to get his black jacket back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_You are a total idiot. Yes, you are, and such a scaredy cat too. Compliments._

Alright, alright, enough with that shit! Let's say that Bendy didn't find the bravery to actually talk to Alice during the long break they just had, and let's even say that the still very nervous angel was now standing right next to the little devil on stage, waiting to find herself in front of their teeming audience once again, with a terrified and uncomfortable expression painted on her slim face and evidently not really up to perform or sing... fucking Hell, they were ruined, and the demonic character knew it well, too. _“Great, really great. Oh for Satan's sake, why are girls always so complicated?”_ the minute star of the show thought as he carefully fixed his own black jacket, the refined piece of clothing Alice rudely tossed against his rounded face when they met in the main corridor just three or four minutes ago. _“She's really mad at me this time.”._

Oh, and judging by the death stare Joey and the rest of the worried crew were giving them from behind the busy scenes, an earful or a punishment were the best options the united trio could hope for, especially if they'd mess up again during that important performance. Come on, those annoying creators were definitely exaggerating, his loyal co-workers were professionals and it wasn't _entirely_ Bendy's fault, to be frank! Besides, he had a great plan to cheer Angel Face and his beloved fans up after the previous failure, with a little help from a certain best friend of his and a clarinet. If being successful and famous could allow you to disobey your bosses' direct orders and breaking tons of rules from time to time, heck yeah, Bendy was more than ready to do it his own way and make peace with the angelic singer of his band. “Ready for it, Boris?” the short devil silently whispered to the tall wolf, grabbing a microphone, winking at his kind-hearted buddy and getting an excited thumbs-up as a response; very good, it could finally begin. _“Time to set this stage on fire, Bendy.”._

* * *

“ _Would you help me to find a new way? Would you guide me through all of this again? Don't let me slip away.”_ Bendy's unmistakable voice suddenly sang in the complete silence and darkness when the little devil met the angel's still irritated gaze, surprisingly and promptly accompanied by the peculiar sound of Boris' clarinet, as if those two had arranged to perform that unforseen song together, without saying anything to Joey, to the rest of the crew and especially to Alice, who was the one supposed to follow the right dance steps and don't mess up again. That wasn't on the syllabus, what was happening!? What was Bendy planning that time!? For fuck's sake, that disgusting demon was surely doing that on purpose, he truly enjoyed embarrassing her and get his friends and co-workers in trouble with the creators and the audience! All. The. Time. "I need you here 'till the very end, so stay here with me. There's so much love in your smile when I look at your face, and I'm here to stay. You're my first and my last love, and you're my escape.”.

But no, not this time: instead of staying still and ruthlessly watch the angelic cartoon's certain failure, grinning at the fallen girl from afar or internally make fun of her lack of preparation and actual panic, evident and almost tangible in her elegant traits, Bendy slowly stepped forward and tilted his round head to look in the young woman's black orbs and lifted his tiny arms up, to gently intertwine his thicker fingers with her tapered ones, silently asking Alice to dance with him; only a simple gaze was more than enough for the two of them to understand each other's thoughts, doubts and secret desires or fears. Natural chemistry, or just an artificial connection? Well, it didn't really concern her now, since Bendy was trying to truly “apologize” for the very first time of his life, so better take advantage from this situation. _“So tell me you'll be right here with me, hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing. Through the good and bad and all in between, you're the one that I want and the one that I need, and I know.”_ the little devil happily intoned as he guided and moved with his surprised partner on the tidy stage, reminding Alice that his main innate talent was, in fact, dance. Oh, and probably charm too, since the stunning girl couldn't take her eyes off the demon, feeling hypnotised by his sly but caring grin.

  
  


Their inky and agile bodies were beautifully lit by the powerful light bulb of the spotlight, that was closely following their graceful and expert movements, almost accentuating the shiny fabric of their fancy gown and suit and each curve of their relaxed muscles, that were freely tensing and flexing to create an unequalled physical harmony and simultaneously a lovely but tacit tension between the apparently mismatched couple. It was like “seeing a fierce predator carefully interact with a frail prey”, that's how Joey and the others described their complicated and burning relationship; you could never know when one of the two would attack, or run, or growl at the other, or angrily submit without a fight, so as not to cause stupid disasters or useless problems to the superiors.

Yeah, the last option occurred pretty rarely to be completely honest, especially before an important performance or worse, a premiere; sometimes, a cold punch in the face or a firm kick in the delicate guts were way more satisfying than a plain compliment by the bosses or a nice communication with the patient and poor crew that had to put up with their unpredictable behaviour 24 hours a day, _every single day_. Egoism, you might say? Maybe a little bit, alright, but ehy! Brawling with an arrogant rival was one of life's few joys, maybe the sweetest, but the moments of complete peace or dammit, even tenderness between the spiteful devil and the fiery fallen angel were so incredibly rare that right now, seeing the two cartoons performing together with such grace, trust, respect and strength was almost unbelievable, definitely jaw-dropping. _“You taught me to live each day, to live each day like it's my last. I won't make you turn away! So come with me, and never look back!”._

That particular song and its deep meaning couldn't be random at all, but the dancers' regal and measured steps surely were improvised... or at least things would have looked like that under the keen and trained eyes of a critic, or a journalist. Luckily for everyone nobody important was there that night, only the inexpert kids and the parents were watching the duo's little show, staring at Bendy and Alice with fascinated expressions and enchanted faces, not speaking as not to disrupt the magical and intimate atmosphere of the busy and pretty crowded room. _“After all that we've been through, you are still by my side and I'm grateful you're there and I, I love you. You're my best friend and I want you to know I care!”._ Only the tapping sound of their refined shoes hitting the wooden floor of the magnificent proscenium was audible, and the much more taller fallen angel smiled benignly as she spotted the tiny demon having an hard time keeping up with her own fast pace and hold her gloved hands in his, very careful not to step on her pale feet at the same time. Fucking height difference...

Poor thing, maybe he needed some help? Very well.

  
  


“ _So-_ Uh!? _”_ a loud gasp of surprise and pure fear escaped from Bendy's parted lips as Alice unexpectedly bend over, curled her long fingers around his slim waist and easily picked him up, leaving her black haired partner with his short legs pitifully hanging in midair and feeling his pointed tail snugly wrapping around her curved hips, tightly, to probably get some sort of support and better security. Despite the minute star's evident confusion and distress, those momentary emotions were soon replaced by irrepressible excitement and frenzy as the young woman kept dancing with him in her arms and whispered a quick “I won't drop you, don't worry. Just sing with me.” against the demon's flushed left cheek. That wish was his command and besides, being so tall was awesome indeed! Cool! So that's how Boris and Alice always felt while walking around or simply standing! _“S-so tell me you'll be right here with me, hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing. Through the good and bad and all in between, you're the one that I want and the one that I need, and I know!”._

“ _So this is how we planned it, knowing that we won't be alone. And this is how it's supposed to be, when you knew it all along!”_ Alice elegantly sang right after her limp co-worker, her voice echoing in the thin walls and reaching such perfect high notes Bendy couldn't even imagine existed. In those unique moments, the little demon could clearly understand _why_ he felt that huge tension when that majestic, angelic creature would walk on stage and stop by his tense side, giving all she got to their loyal and cheering fans: Alice's powerful but also mild singing was capable of making your fragile ribcage shake in total bliss, your weak heart faint with overwhelming emotion, your knees turning into slimy jelly and your head soar on the clouds of Heaven and drown into the sweetest dreams and wildest fantasies. And her face was so incredible too, her body so damn sexy, her smile so tender and so cute... her freaking everything was perfect, designed to appear breathtaking and absolutely appetizing to everyone, and especially him. Dammit, was he really that helpless in front of her undeniable beauty? Yeah, most likely. _“So tell me you'll be right here with me, hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing...”._

“ _... through the good and bad and all in between, you're the one that I want and the one that I need.”_ brushing her smooth and pale chin with the covered tip of his index finger, Bendy encouraged the young angel to look into his pitch black orbs, that were shining with great amusement and sincere entertainment as he took a final breath and filled his small lungs with air, ready for the last verse which he hoped they would sing together _._ And so they did.

  
  


“ _So tell me you'll be right here with me. Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing! Through the good and bad and all in between, you're the one that I want and the one that I need, and I know.”_ mixing and caressing each other like two passionate lovers would, the couple's voices generated an harmony that fit the romantic song, a very strange thing since they were technically natural enemies: an angel and a devil, good and bad, white and black, grace and disgrace. But maybe sometimes you just needed to forget about the differences to change your condition and embrace a new experience, or a surprising point or view; in fact, that was the very first time they performed together with such composure, without punching or trying to toss the other off the stage every five seconds. Even the audience seemed uncaring about their physical nature or their former relationship, since every single person in the big room immediately got up and started to clap forcefully and merrily, shouting out enthusiastic compliments and cheering at the top of their lungs, yelling their beloved names non-stop. Yes, _their_ names, Alice's and Bendy's at the same exact time, as if they were one, as if them both had... the same importance. _“And I know...”._

“Eheh, you hear them, Angel Cake? Listen carefully: this is all for you, you should be proud of yourself! Great job, not as good as mine of course, but pretty close!” Bendy weakly mumbled and laughed under his unsure breath with his usual sly and smug grin, panting a little to regain his yearned breath and still holding onto her narrow but robust shoulders. At this point, the tall angel seriously started to think that his dumb smile was indelible from his round visage, and soon after she felt his long black tail dropping down, the little devil trusting the girl completely and relaxing every single muscle, his tiny limbs imperceptibly contracting because of the previous exertion, and his sore throat aching slightly. Meh, singing wasn't that great after all... who cared about that stuff anyway, despite that he was still the most awesome star ever, and dancing was the most appreciated talent! “They love you, toots!”.

“No Bendy, you're wrong. Not only _me_.” Alice replied with a gentle and ecstatic smile, that only became wider as the angelic cartoon met the joyful gazes of the little kids, of the adults, of the teenagers and elders all around them. To the devil's tired and burning eyes, that amazing smile could lit the whole town, even the whole world. As the reddish curtain was rapidly brought down by the staff, the black haired woman turned her head towards her short co-worker and sincerely declared: “This is for us, for _me, Boris_ and _you_. They love _us all_.”.

* * *

The sudden and rather scary sound of a powerful thunder broke the respectful silence that was deeply connecting the duo's blurred thoughts, and the violent rain started to ruthlessly beat against the thick windows, the grey rooftops, the hard asphalt, the greenish trees and everything standing outside their safe and warm building; at that precise moment, as the couple heard the noisy people, who just a few instants before were cheering them and clapping, standing up and quickly walking towards the exit to return home before the storm would get worse, the two talented cartoons knew that their show was finally over, at least for the night. Tomorrow was another day, hopefully a successful one.

“I guess... I guess it's time for me to rest and get some sleep, but only if Joey and the other creators don't wish to discuss the next performance with me, of course. Nice work by the way, I had fun tonight.” Alice kindly explained to her oddly attentive partner, clearing her throat and putting Bendy down with the needed attention, then scratching her cold nape with her nails and hearing another deafening rumble coming from outside. The young angel gently snickered and blinked a couple of times, feeling totally unafraid: “Now, _that_ is what I call a real storm! Right? Bendy, what the...?” the black haired girl questioned and immediately spotted the little dancing demon hiding behind her calm form, his pointy tail tightly pressed between his curved legs and his tiny knees shivering in pure terror. No way, was he seriously...? “Bendy, are you... are you afraid of thunder and storms, like Boris is?”.

Snarling and frowning deeply in response, clearly irritated by her insolent insinuation, the minute demon promptly opened his thin lips to growl: “Pff, if I'm scared!? Do I look scared to you, Angel Face!? Pff! Me, Bendy the Dancing Demon, afraid of thunder and storms like some kind of crybaby, or like that wolf? You're insulting my pride and underestimating me, woman! I'm not scared at all, ok? No, no, no, no, no, no, no...” the stubborn star repeated mostly to himself with his slightly high-pitched voice, causing Alice to let out a pretty frustrated groan and cross her pale arms as she patiently waited for the truth. “... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, maybe a little bit. Ugh, okay fine, _yes_! You won, I'm scared of thunder and storms, too! Are you happy now?”.

“Nah, not really, I'm just amused.” Alice shrugged it off with a brazen and superior look, laughing in front of her terrified co-worker without shame and with a vicious glint shining in her dark irises, almost enjoying the awkward situation and seeing Bendy so vulnerable and fragile. “What's the matter, Bendy? Afraid of sleeping all alone, in your isolated and lonely room, with that terrible storm right outside the building and those thunders roaring in your ears? Ahah, you're very cute sometimes. I personally think that you should share a bed with someone tonight since you're so scared, little one!”.

 

After a moment of total silence and wise reflection, a squealing phrase that the beautiful, young angel would have never expected to hear was desperately shouted by the pleading devil, who dropped down on his weak knees and left the girl completely speechless: “Please toots, we both know that we hate each other's guts with all our soul and passion, but can I sleep with you tonight!?”.

… _wait, what the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "My Escape" by Ravenscode, btw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is NSFW, R-18, Smut. Don't like it? Don't read it.

“Well toots, I must say that this is actually pretty nice, way better than I expected at least~ Looks like we are definitely-”.

“Don't you fucking dare open your cunt mouth one more time, you stupid little devil. And most important, keep those filthy hands off me or I swear I'll bite your fingers off.” Alice let out an incredibly aggressive growl as she felt Bendy's warm body discreetly shifting and coming a little too close to hers for the angel's liking, both of them silently lying together in her comfortable single bed, inside her tidy dressing room. That was a nightmare becoming a terrible reality. “I don't even know how you managed to convince me, and I'm seriously starting to regret my decision. Plus, do you really have to sleep without a shirt on, right next to me!?” the female singer angrily questioned with a deep frown, quickly turning her head to face her spiteful co-worker and to keep an eye on him at the same time, since she heard a low chuckle behind her exposed back.

“Uhh, I'm very sorry. Is this bothering you so much, Angel Cake? I usually sleep completely naked when I'm alone in my own bed, for your information.” Bendy simply replied with a huge grin painted on his round visage, licking his dry lips and pressing his slender belly against her tense and covered spine, trying to appear alluring and teasing his poor partner as usual, winking slyly. “You should be flattered, babe. After all, I'm the irresistible one here.”.

Rolling her pitch black eyes, this time kinda playfully to be specific, Alice shook her neck and sighed out with a small but very amused smile. What an idiot, but at least he was funny. “Yeah, of course, you're incredibly irresistible indeed. Pff, sorry to burst your bubble tiny devil, but that's definitely not what the parents and the children called you when they saw your face tonight: if I recall correctly, they described you as a cute, nice, energetic, friendly and adorable dancing demon, the sweetest cartoon ever. Aww, better luck next time.” the female member of the band snickered without any mercy, stretching her muscles and staring at the main protagonist with a smug expression, unafraid and willing to make her spoiled partner pay. “I think I know who's the irresistible one here, Bendy. And rest assured, that's not you.”.

“Oh, and who's that? Could you show it to me, Angel Face?” the short devil merrily inquired, watching the fallen angel boldly pinning him down between the pillows without reacting or even protesting; at this point, he was completely used to their common moments of heavy flirting, and a few rounds of kissing or nibbling would have been the perfect end to the fleeing day. Fair enough, right?

“Well, there's only one way to find out, I suppose. You know how.” Alice chuckled lightly in the darkness, keeping Bendy still thanks to her greater weight and pressing her mouth against his prepared one, as expected.

 

Their locked lips moved in a fast and moist dance, producing penetrating wet sounds that the innocent kids would have considered absolutely gross, and allowing their devious tongues to explore and erotically caress each other's cavity; transparent strings of drool were still connecting their blushing faces even when they occasionally parted to catch their labored breaths, only to restart their heated make-up session an instant after, barely thinking, reasoning or understanding what exactly was happening. The demon's and the fallen angel's cupped hands, finally free from the white gloves the duo always wore on stage, roamed forcefully around their artificial bodies with undeniable desire and lust, tracing and almost worshipping the gentle curves and the rough edges of their completely different forms, making sure to give some needed attention to every single inch of their partner's soft, scented and unfamiliar skin. Unfamiliar? Oh well, not for much longer, judging by their carnal hunger.

As the seconds passed in a rapid and passionate blink, touch after touch, groan after groan and kiss after kiss, Bendy couldn't help but notice that his long, black and pointy tail, along with the throbbing spot situated between his short legs, was promptly starting to get a little, umh, stiff and undoubtedly interested in the new but appreciated activity he was sharing with Alice, who watched his involuntary reactions with a puzzled expression and pressed her elbows against the demonic creature's chest, to probably distance herself from him. Body parts and instinct, those fucking little traitors. “Holy shit, I'm... umh... I'm truly sorry about this, toots!” the egocentric star of the show stared down and gulped, helpless and evidently ashamed, trying to hide his swollen arousal under the colorful covers and hysterically fixing his elegant trousers. Alright, they'd kissed on many occasions before, it was true, but they'd never got... that far, or actually did it. “Dammit! I d-didn't mean i-it, I just can't c-control m-myself right now! Yeah, t-that's just it!” the dancer immediately added and stuttered non-stop in front of the young girl's apparently sour and hostile look, lifting his thorax up and letting out a nervous laugh at the same time, to slightly ease the thick tension created, but without success. It was now or never, and even if the tiny devil could already imagine the answer he would receive from the black haired woman, he simply closed his eyes, waiting for certain death, and insolently asked: “That m-mad, killer expression is a n-no, I g-guess?”.

_Oh fuck, what the Hell did I do!? Please, don't slap me. Please, don't kick me out. Please, don't punch me in the face. Just don't kill me, please..._

Unexpectedly, an intoxicating musky scent suddenly filled the room and the demonic creature's sensitive nostrils, forcing him to shyly sniff the inviting air and then re-open his stylized orbs, letting out a shocked gasp as he spotted the fallen angel in all her majestic glory, resting on the mattress with her tapered legs lazily spread and a wide smirk greeting her surprised colleague. W-what was happening!? “It's ok, Bendy. It's only natural. As you can clearly see, it's affecting me as well.” Alice kindly explained with an uncaring shrug and a strange light shining in her bright irises, bending over and wrapping her fingers around his narrow shoulders, pulling the devil on top of herself; placing her cheek against his left ear, her decent whisper was the only thing that could be heard in the total silence as the primordial desire got the best of them. “Yes.”.

* * *

Bendy didn't exactly know what to do in that particular case, he probably hadn't been designed or drawn to do something like that, but it looked like Alice knew pretty well what they were doing and how to take care of the static situation, as she gently guided and rubbed his swollen, inky appendage in front of her leaking opening, hearing the little demon shyly gasp to get some needed fresh air and silently questioning what was gonna happen from that decisive point. Bendy doing something silently or being confused? He definitely didn't have a clue about what to do, his contorted face basically said it all! Well, that was surely an unexpected new. “You have to push this inside here, ok?” the black haired angel patiently explained with a tired but sympathetic huff, spreading and stretching her long legs a little more and showing to her mischievous co-worker and official in-show love interest what to do next, displaying her most intimate part that was greedily pulsating with desire and compelling anticipation. “I can't believe you didn't even know how to- OW!”.

Ah right, _gentle_ was not the adjective Alice would have used to define the little demon in that clumsy and awkward situation, since she felt him literally _jump_ inside of her warm and welcoming body without a second thought, probably just incredibly nervous, curious or simply not aware of the well-known possibility of hurting her pale and smooth flesh with that physical aggression, or most likely too ignorant and innocent to elaborate what was happening between them and get the true meaning of the intimate act they were secretly sharing, of something so private, powerful and serious. Then again, maybe he was probably thinking that even Alice was a useless part of his private properties and collections, who knew. That demon was so unpredictable and fascinating at the same time. So, so fascinating... and freaking dumb, too. “Holy fucking Grail, Bendy! Pay some a-attention, that hurt! Ugh!”.

“S-sorry, Angel Cake!” came as a quick apologize, and then the female singer of the band perceived that stiff, dripping and unwanted appendage quickly sink into her velvet flower, happily nestling and resting right where it was supposed to be, brusquely pushing against the fleshy folds that tried to protect the deepest spots of her moist, assaulted core. When the frantic union was complete and Bendy's smaller form was fully buried into the angel's, desecrating her body, desecrating _their_ bodies at the same time, the two artificial creatures let out a blissful sigh of sheer, jubilant relief; at that precise moment, them both felt their lust and shameful desires escaping from their rotten cages, free and wild, the ones that were kept hidden for many stressful years of insults and childish quarrels over nothing.

That just felt so, so right for a second.

 

Another adjective, or maybe two, that the angel wouldn't have used to describe Bendy were _attractive_ or, especially, _sexy._ Let us be clear; that demonic cartoon wasn't handsome or seductive at all, not even a tiny little bit, and definitely different from the famously alluring Alice Angel: her curved hips, her white skin, her big doe eyes, her long, silky and wavy black hair, her beautiful voice and perfect body... now that was something anyone would consider attractive and irresistible! She was born, or better, created to appear breathtaking, practically unattainable and gorgeous in front of the adult cheering audience, a divine temptation who fell from Heaven, who was “Sent from Above” as her poster said, estranged from the other angels because of her internal arrogance and excessive desire to be something else besides a simple and humble angel.

Losing her beloved wings was the rightful price to pay, evidently... but was that terrible and heartbreaking loss fair? Was it all worth it? Was it her fault, if they drew her, Alice Angel, like that? Imperfect, incomplete, flawed? _Imperfect..._

But oh no, not Bendy, are you kidding me? That dancing devil didn't have to be perfect or stunning, he didn't have to pay a devastating price to be who he was now or get what he always wanted; simply, he didn't understand her tacit feelings, he couldn't have. It was fine like that, because the little demon's purpose was slightly different from hers evidently, he had been meticulously created to play and interact with those lovely children, designed to appear friendly, charismatic, funny, cute, catty, bossy and, Bendy hated that fucking word with deadly passion, adorable. That's what he was, the real star of everything, and complaining about it with the creators was painfully useless, harmful. Overthinking or pondering weren't the best options, either: Joey needed them to cooperate for the sake of the show. _All_ of them, together.

Even if, sometimes, getting along was really hard... like, a lot.

 

Right then, a sudden low groan of pure appreciation and inner calm was the tangible proof that she was now totally comfortable in hosting her shorter co-worker inside herself, and that shaking signal was soon followed by another ecstatic mewl, delightfully caused by a rougher movement of the male's bony hips against the panting angel's. The elegant dancing devil immediately regained a bit of his usual self-confidence as he heard those desperate calls and grabbed her slim sides with both hands and clear assertiveness, stabilizing his still trembling pelvis and shutting his dark eyes tightly, deciding to follow his primordial instincts and almost tasting their delicious carnal union. “L-like this, t-toots? Ugh... A-am I going... w-well f-for you?” Bendy managed to ask with some tiring effort, biting his upper lip when a strange and unexpected wave of electricity (what the Hell was that!?) whipped his arched spine without mercy, forcing the arrogant protagonist to moan and speed up their lazy pace a little.

“You're doing g-good enough, Bendy. Keep going, just like this. If you h-hurt me again tho, you'll be gored by me.” Alice calmly “reassured” her actually nervous partner and proudly showed her deadly horns, her favourite natural weapons, using the soft palm of her right hand to caress the demonic cartoon's sweaty nape and bristly hair, keeping him close to her still covered chest and silently encouraging him, making sure to remind him to be very, very quiet. Well, honestly it felt more like a slight intrusion at first, a sudden and unwanted sensation of fullness or almost like a bothering, stinging burn when the devil assaulted the deepest spot he could reach with his inky organ, but despite that there was no serious pain or worse, a severe tearing down there. Then, after the first interminable minute, the act felt suddenly quite nice, kinda reassuring if you'd ask, even if not immediately pleasurable; it wasn't like Bendy was... _big..._ in... any way imaginable really, that was for sure. She wasn't going to tell him or comment on his feeble performance of course, or that would have lead to another inevitable fight. _“Dear Lord, please no.”._

“B-but toots... Alice I, umh... want you to l-like it as well. A-are you enjoying it too, Angel C-Cake? This?” came as a quiet question from the energetic dancer, who lifted his teary gaze to meet the girl's composed one. Umh, she wasn't sure about that, after all Alice didn't expect it to feel that good; their untold love and great admiration for each other, not to mention the fact that they were having a sexual intercourse in the first place, surely was a terrible sin because a devil and an angel weren't supposed to join together with the intimate embrace of sex... but she was a fallen angel, technically speaking a devil or at least an half-devil, so what they were doing was ok, understandable and acceptable. She could just relax, close her eyes and savour the pleasures of the flesh, right? Right!?

_Stop lying to yourself and face it, girl. Finding a dull excuse won't make the situation better, Alice. Deep inside, you know the cold truth that you're trying to hide so desperately: you ARE enjoying this, your legs are fucking shaking and your pulse is increasing. Do you deny it, Angel?_

 

“ _Oh, shut the fuck up, will you?”_ Alice knew that perfectly, of course that unethical act wasn't acceptable and they were maybe making a huge and irreparable mistake, but could you blame them for it? No matter if they appeared as mere cartoons, the prodigious Ink Machine wasn't perfect and conceived the demon and the angel with typical human behaviours and traits, with unique tempers and independent, stubborn minds: desires, needs, sex drive? Alice and Bendy had 'em all and on cold lonely nights, in front of a mirror, they would curiously stare at their sculpted bodies and explore themselves fully, sometimes earning pleasure and sometimes pain, learning a lot more about their stange form and private tastes. The creators couldn't know them completely or explain everything to them, in that case they needed to discover all by themselves, as adults and independent individuals.

However, even if she technically was Bendy's love interest in the show, if Joey or another random member of the crew would have caught them during this emh, unholy and private activity, they wouldn't be so happy; the mismatched duo needed to be extra careful and particularly silent during that intense phase, thing that was becoming pretty... complicated, if not impossible, especially for Bendy. The overwhelming stimulation was increasing and inevitably starting to affect their unprepared psyche and stiff musculature, forcing the angel and the devil to fight against themselves to find some decency and self-control tooth and nail, but in vain. That was too much and, most important, new. The previous inhibitions? Faded, gone, disappeared.

“I-it... it f-feels so good! Alice! A-Alice, fuck!” the short, dark demon stuttered like a total idiot and sticked out his forked tongue, pathetically drooling on her dress and sheets and putting more strength in his incredibly tiny legs, thrusting faster, harder and deeper, losing himself in that heavenly heat and that familiar scent of hers: he was a complete mess and he knew that, too. But fuck that thought, he didn't even care: Bendy's pointy tail started to gracefully flutter around (that happened only when he was particularly satisfied, so usually at the end of a successful performance or after a flattering compliment...) as his beautiful co-worker promptly met his rough movements; when his talented partner let out a sweet whimper and subconsciously squeezed his pulsating organ with her scarlet fibers, because _holy fuck_ the spot he hit almost sent Alice over the thin edge standing just before the deepest bliss, his tail immediately showed his indescribable appreciation and became fully erect, twitching and whipping the air as clear sign of blurring arousal, thirst, need. “A-Alice! Alice!” he started to literally scream, uncaring about the terrible consequences, while continuous waves of ecstasy embraced and lashed his artificial brain, his wet and smooth back, his moving pelvis, his rigid arms, his shaky legs and his contracting chest, leaving the devil momentarily blind and totally uncapable of reasoning.

In other words, he lost control for the very first time of his life. Oh fuck, that stupid idiot was gonna get them both in trouble!

 

“Woah! E-ehy Bendy, are you nuts? Hush, or someone will hear us!” Alice intervened as she allowed herself to take a long breath and lifted her sweaty upper body in a single blink, overturning their heated position and pinning Bendy down between the scented blankets without fatigue; after all he wasn't that difficult to carry around, and while he was still trying to understand what was happening, the angelic creature gracefully sat down on his bare lap and put an hand on his mouth to shut the noisy devil up. Man, that was so close, too close! The black haired angel internally prayed that no one captured those far too audible high-pitched whines, or otherwise... umh yeah, better not to think about that hypothetical situation. “Pray that no one heard you, idiot! What were you thinking, screaming like a little girl? We gotta be quiet, remember? The others are sleeping nearby my changing room, and plus our friends could easily recognize your wails if you keep up. Yeah, umh... _if_ we keep up, at this point.”.

“I-I know that Angel Face, what do you think!? And how am I s-supposed to be silent in a moment like... _this_? Ugh, you know what? Forget it, and...” the dark demon angrily grumbled and squirmed underneath the motionless angel, trying to push her tapered fingers away from his lips and violently shaking his cranium, feeling a little outraged by that maternal scolding she just gave him, crossing his gaunt arms with a mad expression painted on his round face. No matter how hard Bendy tried to escape her iron grip, Alice was far too strong; giving up and simply relaxing under her greater weight, he uncomfortably groaned out: “... ok, fine, you're probably right. Alright toots, you won! I've got it. You can let go of me now, I'm perfectly calm and composed. I'll... I'll be silent, alright? But please, please Alice, just do somethin'...” Bendy hissed slightly at the unknown stimulation, closed his stylized orbs and pressed upwards on pure instinct as his inky member throbbed and twitched in stinging frustration, still deeply buried in her incredible heat and kindly held by those feminine folds. I-impossible, they were just cartoons, they were supposed to be _innocent_ beings! Were their sexual urges so perfectly evolved, so heightened and so fucking developed? Was the Ink Machine powerful enough to give them human traits and behaviours? The ornery lower part of his body yelled a positive answer to its owner, forcing him to beg and pant in total submission. “Mhh... O-oh A-Alice, Angel Face, toots, love~ Please, move on me~”.

 

“Oh, look at you, Bendy. So you _do_ want to continue after all? If that's the case, let's make it even and lay down: let me do my job.” Alice naughtily snickered in the reassuring darkness as she completely ignored the devil's desperate pleas, at least for now, her bright halo shining slightly and her pale fingertips slowly reaching for her own black dress and lifted it up a tiny bit, teasing her sweaty and impatient partner, hesitating to remove it and show her full modesty to the demon. Realizing that the poor star of the show was practically begging her to get fully naked as well and expose herself as he previously did, the angel finally tossed the refined piece of clothing away and allowed him to admire her glorious bare chest; of course, Bendy's attention was immediately caught by the alluring view of her prosperous, heavy and compact bosoms, bouncing irresistibly in front of him. Tsk, classic. _“Pff. Why am I not surprised by that?”._

“Like what you see, little dancing demon?” the stunning female singer openly smirked and watched his unspoken but notable reactions closely, challenging him and internally understanding that he wanted more than just a quick look: the fact that he was blushing and literally drooling on her pillow were two tangible proofs of his real intentions, but somehow he appeared to be unable to ask for permission. Permission, uh? Since when Bendy needed permission to do whatever he liked? “Yeah, your face pretty much says it all. Well, I want you to know that you can touch me, Bendy. You can touch them, I won't bite your fingers off... this time.” the serious girl explained with a wide grin and brought his pitch black hands to her soft breasts, letting him cup the delicate glands, feel every curve and brush her turgid nipples, a little darker than the rest of her white, warm skin. Leaning in and stopping just a few inches away from his flushed white nose, Alice whispered in a seductive way: “In fact, you can touch me _wherever_ you want, my dear.”.

That was it, that was all he needed to hear and see. Literally attacking her like a savage hungry animal, Bendy took in his moist mouth one of her erect nipples, sucking on that salty circle and using his rough, forket tongue to add delicious caresses to his special treatment, while his thick fingers roamed around her trembling upper half with inhuman speed, massaging, squeezing, exploring and stimulating not only the most sensitive parts, but enjoying her entirely. When the devil's slightly sharp teeth nibbled in lust the small nub between his lips, Alice wantonly jerked her hips forward, greedily and merrily welcoming her spiteful co-worker deeper and sensing his fleshy tip finally hitting a particular spot, hidden under those thin layers of ink and mucosa. “Bendy, _OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!_ There, right there, again! Oh B-Bendy, please don't s-stop!”.

 

One thing Bendy knew for sure, and that specific thing filled him with pure pride and satisfaction: if Alice Angel herself was cursing with such passion and frenzy, it inevitably meant that what he was doing to her was fucking awesome! “E-eheh Angel F-Face, from down there it definitely looks like y-you're the one m-movin' on my dick, you beautiful, breathtaking, naughty a-angel~” the little devil sucked in huge and irregular breaths, his pelvis following her torturing pace and giving her neck a long and agonizing lick, immediately aiming for her left ear and biting on it to earn another deserved mewl from his excited lover. Delicious, so freaking delicious it almost hurt. “Golly Alice, I'll be h-honest with you, you're letting m-me down a b-bit. Are you r-really coming just like t-this, so easily, my darlin'? Eheh, who's the u-unexperienced one now, uh?”.

Two could play that teasing game, right? “Oh, trust me you idiot, I might have a couple of tricks that would definitely surprise you~” the angelic cartoon winked presumptuously and wrapped her elegant legs around his thinner waist as she rode him with more and more energy than before, her shiny epidermis completely wet as the private spot between her muscular thighs, where a large amount of sticky and slimy translucent liquid was gradually oozing from her flower. That and her visibly flushed cheeks were the irrefutable and tangible proofs of her incoming climax, along with her inner fibers that were starting to get even tighter and warmer around his hard rod; the more she clenched around the demon's appendage the more pleasure she got, accompanied by a magnificent sensation or warmth. “But I t-think I'll save 'em for another time, maybe. If t-that's ok with you, Bendy dear.”.

“ _A-another time? Does Alice really want to do this again with-”_ a powerful jerk of her pale hips interrupted that shocking thought and made impossible for him to reflect. “That sounds f-fucking amazing to me, sweetie.” Bendy smug smirk couldn't get any wider as that muffled phrase escaped from his grunting throat and his hands promptly grabbed and slapped her bare ass, proving his undying desire for her. Low groans and moans of pleasure echoed in the small room as the couple wildly pushed, and thrusted, and pressed towards their yearned peaks with all their might, at the same time trying to control their contracting joints and growing voices, until it became too much to handle. “O-oh s-shit, Alice! J-Jesus Christ, I'm gonna c-cum~! I'm g-gonna... fuck!!!”.

“Do it Bendy, don't you fucking dare h-hold back. I... I'm so, so close t-too.” Alice managed to gasp as she silently whispered kind praises and erotic encouragements against the little devil's forehead, an electrifying sensation rapidly building in their groins, raising, growing, spreading and swelling like the dripping organ that was buried completely inside of the fallen angel. When they both realized that they were precariously standing just before the fragile border that separated their blurred minds from the most intense pleasure existent, it took just a tiny, lazy little movement to throw them down that edge and make every single cell of their bodies drown in that delicious sea of overwhelming emotions and feelings, experiencing an unimaginable beatitude that seemed to last an eternity.

 

Oh, how they wished it'd last forever. But of course it couldn't, like all good things in life it had a certain beginning and an end.

Alice and Bendy shouted each other's name as loud as they could when they came at the same exact moment, not caring or probably simply forgetting about their tacit surroundings or sleeping neighbors, both of them with identical profound passion and rapture in their sated voices; bending over and locking their moist lips in a deep, dominant and forceful kiss, the angel and the devil finally concluded and sealed their ultimate union just the way they wanted it to be, just the way it all clumsily started half an hour before on that messy bed, in that cold dressing room, during the indomitable storm roaring outside.

“Awh~” Alice subconsciously and serenely sighed as the demonic cartoon gave her the last, instinctive and sloppy thrusts to ride out their impelling orgasms and simultaneously fill her pulsating canal with a strangely warm and black liquid, that abundantly poured out when she allowed Bendy to gently slip away from her swollen and visibly overstimulated decency. The fallen angel, slightly confused, touched and smelled the thick fluid that was staining the mattress and her own thighs, analyzing the tactile product of their interlude: ink. Well, that was to be expected, after all. _“I'll clean this up later...”._

Another soft sound of content could be clearly heard from the short demon, whose long and pointy tail (umh... and not _only_ that, of course.) was now resting limply against the scented sheets and blankets, his smaller naked body tightly pressed against Alice's one to find some needed comfort and a bit of desired warmth: an invisible layer of cold sweat covered every inch of their worn out limbs, so they craved that reassuring heat after the physical exertion they secretly shared. Well, h _opefully_ secret, especially after their enthusiastic screams and yells of uncontrollable ecstasy. _“Joey... he would be fucking mad, if only he knew what happened here tonight...”._

Inside the tidy room and outside the grey building everything was incredibly quiet, no more fighting or useless discussions between the two tired cartoons, no more terrifying thunders or water violently lapping against the glass windows: it was over, all over just like the wild storm.

Finally, total silence.

* * *

“A-Alice.” Bendy was the first one to speak after a very long silence filled with just their loud panting, their shivers and their slight coughs, opening one pitch black orb and lazily resting his left cheek on her pale chest, evidently too exhausted to get up or sit up straight; he needed a minute to recover, maybe even two. With the corner of her own eye, Alice noticed that his pointy tail was now droopy and completely limp, but it still managed to adorably wrap around her left leg, tightly, as if he didn't want to let go or interrupt their shared connection, whose product was still slowly oozing from between her compact thighs. Somehow, that odd feeling pleased the angel. “I don't want to share the spotlight with you or Boris, I hope you realize it. That's the way I am and how the creators wanted me to be: an egocentric protagonist by nature, and I can't simply modify that. And I also hope that you realize that I'm the star of the show and what happened tonight, between us, won't change anything: you'll have to earn your rightful place in this show and especially in this world, _alone_. It's up to you and only you, Alice.” his usual brazen grin wasn't there this time, no mocking tone or smug expression, nothing mischievous was carved on his round face but... seriousness, honesty and, most important, deep respect for her. Taking the angel's white hand in his bigger one, the devil continued his speech without looking away: “You're my rival and you probably despise me, but that doesn't mean that I despise you in return, Angel Face. In fact, I... I don't hate you at all. You're part of my family. You know that, right?”.

“Bendy, I-” the female singer opened her mouth to answer the broken question, to tell him the real truth he needed to know, but she was immediately interrupted by her tiny interlocutor himself, who quickly pressed his right index finger against her dark lips to prevent her from talking; he wasn't ready to hear her final reply, not yet at least. But maybe he wasn't ready at all, because he was just a stupid coward that couldn't confess his hidden feelings. “Uh?”.

“No toots, wait. Please, let me finish first.” Bendy sadly begged the angel and, when he spotted the black haired girl nodding in response and remaining completely silent for a few seconds, patiently waiting for him to speak, he timidly grinned, grateful: “Thanks, Alice. I w-was saying that, umh yeah, I don't hate you at all. I never hated you, not even once. Not even when you threw me off stage with a kick, or when you punched me in the face, or when you tied my tail to the kitchen table... Alright babe, I'll admit it; that one was funny enough, but low too! You bitchy asshole...” the little demon and the angelic creature happily giggled at the last phrase, recalling the old times together and all the sneaky pranks they organized with melancholy, staring at the debacked ceiling with teary orbs as their laughter inevitably died and was replaced with the same, usual stillness. “I... I just want you to know that I don't hate you, Alice. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. The truth is that I... I...”.

_Just spit it out, you imbecile cretin._

 

They were both scared and selfish assholes sometimes, and they knew it very well. But no matter what they said or did to the other, there was no serious hatred in those dumb jokes, never. Just competitiveness and stubbornness.

“Pff, funny? Uhh, I'm offended now. Com'on, that prank was pure gold, Bendy. You don't appreciate the peerless power of my art, it seems.” Alice politely shrugged it off and turned her neck to face her worried co-worker, her silky black hair gracefully falling in front of her slim visage and covering half of it. Grabbing both sides of his chubby head, she forced the demonic creature to stare at her: “Enough with this, it's my turn to speak now, so just look at me and listen carefully. Can I talk to you, undisputed star of the show?”.

“Permission granted, babe. Bring it on.” Bendy sarcastically said and scratched his sweaty nape with a sly wink, blushing slightly in front of her immeasurable beauty but trying to keep his usual, confident smirk. “I'm all ears.”.

“Oh, fuck off you.” the magnificent singer playfully rolled her shiny orbs and kindly punched his narrow right shoulder, leaning her curved cheek against her own palm and returning earnest and attentive all of the sudden. That girl had always been the wisest of the entire group, that was for sure. “You see Bendy, our relationship is clearly troubled and complicated. Like, a lot: we practically fight almost everytime we see each other and worse, usually over nothing. A moment we're _almost_ flirting and getting along, the next we're rolling on the dirty floor, punching, kicking, strangling and biting each other like rabid dogs. It's... tiring, very tiring sometimes.” she explained her evident point with a low whisper, lying down once again and tenderly petting the top of her partner's head in the meanwhile, sensing Bendy joyfully purring in pleasure, making the young woman smile. “You pull my hair, you call me stupid names, you sweep my leg, you grab my horns and yell that I'm an old fat cow and, after that, you steal my halo and play with it. In return I kick you ass or, when I'm particularly lucky or in a bad mood, your balls, I tie your tail to random things, I throw you out the nearest windows when you make me mad, I push you down the stairs and I say that you are definitely... umh, well I... I say that you're-”.

“Under-endowed.” the elegant demon spat out that offensive word with a nasty frown, crossing his weak arms with a very upset glance and crossing his legs as well, probably to hide his soothed modesty. All of the sudden, her cuddles weren't so pleasing. “That's very low too, Alice. Especially in front of kids.”.

“Exactly, that's the word I always use! Ahah, oh gosh, that cracks me up!” the fallen angel chuckled lightly for an instant but cut it out soon after. realizing that laughing in Bendy's face probably wasn't the smartest move to solve things, especially in this delicate and intimate situation. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so much, you have to believe me, ok? Bendy, as I said our rapport might be complex and sometimes full of resentment, you're indeed my greatest rival and I still wanna be even more famous and loved than you one day, but to be honest I don't hate you, either. I don't expect you, Boris or the others to help me out with my dreams, 'cause my dreams are mine and only mine, you all surely have yours and fight for them everyday. Some battles must be fought alone to earn a victory, I agree with you entirely. I'm not blaming anyone, you know.”.

 

“Wait Angel Cake, so you don't hate me? At all? Seriously now? You mean it!?” the dancing devil inquired with irrepressible surprise, still a little wary and cautious, using her comfy pillow as a sort of “chair” on which resting his exposed and slick back. Did she mean it, for real? “You're not lying to me toots, aren't you? I called you an old fat cow for all these years, and you aren't angry? Not even a tiny bit? I'm not really up for a prank right now, I'm warning you.”.

“... we just fucking had sex Bendy, I thought it was pretty obvious. And yes you idiot, the old fat cow part still offended me. Next time you call me like that, I swear I'll punch you in the nose.” Alice blinked a couple of times with a pretty resigned face, stirring her sore muscles and yawning, dead tired and willing to simply close her eyes and sleep for hours. What a long day she had; the stressful rehearsal, the audience, Joey and the crew, the evening performance, the rigid schedule... their little jinks'd been a perfect way to ease the physical ache and the mental tension. She truly felt relieved and relaxed, definitely a lot better than before and completely satisfied for the very first time of her life. “If you wanna hear the straight answer tho, there you go: no, I don't hate you, you're just a bit annoying and selfish sometimes, but that's it. Oh, and trust me, I'm still gonna be a lot more famous than you one day, this I swear on the blood of Christ! Just wait and see Bendy, sooner or later your place will be mine!”.

Now it was Bendy's turn to flutter his eyelashes in disarming and innocent puzzlement, a little shocked by the young and beautiful singer's solemn promises and renewed self-assurance; she never would have changed her fiery behaviour around the little demon or on stage in general, but that was probably the fun part that kept them both alive, that made them feel part of something important and worth fighting for, and the reason why he secretly loved Alice Angel, differently than a close friend or a family member. He didn't really know how to name that weird emotion, honestly he didn't even know if he could indeed feel an emotion or something similar for someone else because, sad but true, he was an artificial creation conceived by the human hand. But if he could feel something despite what he was, an emotion or a sentiment, just for once... he would have called that thumping feeling in the middle of his bare chest “love”, absolutely. “Replace me? Ha! You wish, toots! Girl power won't help you this time, I'm number one here and I'm definitely the most talented, amazing, enviable and incredible cartoon in the whole planet. Face it, you can't do anything about it, Angel Cake!”.

“Oh I see, and especially the most modest.” the fallen creature rolled her sparkling black orbs _for the umpteenth time_ that night and rubbed her flexible limbs against the creaking mattress, her visage a little sluggish and cheeky, too. “Mhh, maybe you're right, for now there's nothing I can do to steal your beloved main role in this show Bendy, but you can't do anything about the fact that you're under-endowed~”.

“ALICE!”.

 

“Woah, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Take it easy, dancing demon! Touched a nerve here, have I?” Alice bursted into coarse laughter and then rapidly tossed a thick blanket right on the demonic cartoon's face, to cover him up with that rough piece of fabric, lying down completely a second after and mumbling something under her calm breath as she quietly rested, undisturbed. “I'm so, so tired. We... we should sleep for a while, tomorrow will be a long day it seems, uh?”.

“Yeah... m-me too, and yup! We should totally take a long nap. We deserve it.” Bendy bashfully agreed to those tempting terms and dropped his worn-out body right next to the girl's voluptuous one, unsure of what to do next and gulping pretty loudly: should he leave her alone on that messy bed? Should he return to his own room, now that the creepy storm was finally over and the sky was tacitly full of splendid bright stars? Should he simply pretend nothing happened between him and his angelic co-worker, like a fearful chicken? Should he stay far away from her or should he just close his eyes and spend the entire night with the angel he loved, resting his troubled mind and weary form into her (hopefully) welcoming arms? _“What do I do? How am I supposed to act?”._

So many questions crowded and struggled in his brain, so many insecurities that were swept away all at once so suddenly, so naturally thanks to a simple, chaste and sweet interrogative formulated by the majestic girl, who stared at Bendy with her unmistakable and beautiful doe irises and tilted her slim head in such an adorable way that the demon's heart skipped a beat: “Stay?”.

My God, how could a living creature be like that? Alice was so perfect to him, so beautiful and pure in his eyes, no matter what the others said about her or what she thought of herself in the first place; she was still his flawless angel. “Eheh! How could I say no to you and your pretty face, toots?” Bendy winked, plainly gave up and slowly reached out for the young singer with his thinner arms, lovingly wrapping them around her curved waist and delicately caressing her arched spine, her hips, her narrow shoulders, her neck and then her pale cheeks, using the palms of his two hands to cup both sides of her visage, kindly brushing his thumbs on the pronounced lines of her cheekbones. “I'll stay with you, Alice. Sounds good for you?”.

A warm smile appeared as a small but sincerely happy reply from the angelic cartoon, who reciprocated the intimate hug and sank her nose in his bristly black hair, simultaneously kissing the top of his round skull with immeasurable affection. “It does, but don't make me regret it, Bendy. Alright?”.

“I won't, Angel Cake. I promise. Cross my heart.”.

Deep down the devil and the angel knew it was all real, what the creators have told them was true all along: they were meant to be together, just like that.

Quite simply, meant to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is over too. Hope you liked it, if you did, leave a comment pls  
> Oh, and I'm planning to start a one-shot collection with these two dorks. Yeah, Bendy x Alice.  
> I will use a single word, a prompt, and write a small piece. If you're interest, there's my tumblr page.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silvergoldwolf
> 
> Send me an ask with the word and umh yeah, I will write a one-shot about it. Any AU. Any rating. Anything.   
> If you don't well, I'll find some ideas.   
> I'll go to sleep now, I'm dyin'. Byeeee


End file.
